vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Basilisk Cutter
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = Mk II, Nighthawk Frigate Mk III |Time (Research) = 2d 16h 3m |Mineral Ore (Research) = 25,016,963 |Time (Craft) = 1d 8h 1m 30s |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 8,338,858 |Cores = 5 Cutter T5 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2560 Demon Corps Armaments }} |-| MKIV = Mk III, Nighthawk Frigate Mk IV |Time (Research) = 4d 4m 30s |Mineral Ore (Research) = 37,525,444 |Time (Craft) = 2d 2m 15s |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 12,508,287 |Cores = 5 Cutter T5 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 Demon Corps Armaments }} |-| MKV = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 2d 16h 3m |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 16,677,716 |Cores = 5 Cutter T5 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 Demon Corps Armaments }} General The Basilisk Cutter is a high level, tier five Demon Corps hull. It was first seen in the event Crossfire, and was first obtainable in the event Incursion it became a returning prize in Vengeance. Basilisks are powerful warships and are gradually becoming more and more common in PvP. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup Just like any cutter, it is designed to rush into enemy fleets and destroy them. They have an important role against battleships because in MKed up versions, they get stasis resistance and bonus damage against battleships. Aurora rays, Tempest drivers, Infernal Gatling rays, Manifold missiles and Burst rays are most popular weapon of choice. Advantages: Configured more offensively in comparison with all other cutters, it can be an incredibly deadly warship in combat. With four weapon slots, it can quickly close in and annihilate battleships. Basilisk cutters have higher default base health in comparison with VSec and VEGA variants of the cutters, and access to the exclusive armored thruster making it slightly faster and more durable. As a cutter class hull, it has access to the Strike shield giving players the option for extra resistance to bomber squadrons and explosive weapons. As a Demon Corps hull, it has access to infernal weaponry and other Demon Corps exclusive equipment. These cutters can be used to blitz bases, but this has wildly varying effectiveness. They are most effective accomplishing this with Infernal Gatling rays or Manifold missiles. In addition to an extra weapon slot over the Python cutter, the Basilisk cutter possesses a bonus modifier which reduces the mass of the weapons installed by 10%, leaving more room for heavier shields and weapons. It also has more armor slots then the Komodo Cutter and Gharial Cutter, giving it an ideal balance between firepower and downtime for repair. Disadvantages: Basilisk cutters excel in offence and survival in combat and when fully equipped at MK V, they are potentially deadly to any fleet. Basilisk cutter are extremely difficult to upgrade to MK V since the fleets that drop upgrade supplies needed are strong. Basilisks cutters are moderately effective in base attacks, but comparatively inferior against the Python cutter that can equip Skirmish armor and unstable reactor, which often destroys Basilisk cutters and other nearby ships upon death. Usage by VEGA The Basilisk Cutter is one of the most common ships ever seen among Demon Corps fleets, appearing in event fleets, Alert Fleets, Escort and Reclaimer fleets during Decimation, and supply run fleets. They were first sighted supporting Corrupted Iron Star Company Amber Army forces alongside the Covenant Cruiser, and have been responsible for massive destruction of rebel forces due to their speed, and high durability making them hard to take down. Mk V Variants have appeared in the Suspicious Cargo fleets as well as both the Contingent and Harasser Supply Run Fleets, steamrolling through the forces of any unskilled rebel pilot. Basilisks utilized by the Demon Corps have been seen armed with Storm Drivers, ECHO Rays, a mix of Gatling Ray, ECHO Ray and Arrestor Beam, or a mix of Tempest Driver and NET Torpedo. The Blueprints of the Basilisk were first made available in Incursion, and then during Nemesis. Larus also made it available again during Redemption. Trivia *The Basilisk cutter is the opposite of a Python cutter having less repair and armor while dealing huge damage. *The Basilisk cutter is the second cutter to have a modifier without any upgrades through the crafting system, the first one being the Python cutter. *The forward tip of the cutter's hull extends up and downwards as it moves in combat, and retracts into its original position when not in combat. *The Basilisk cutter is the only Demon Corps ship not to have more weapons slots than the standard version of the ship. *The design of the Basilisk remarkably resembles a Hammerhead Cruiser from Star Wars Gallery Lodvjd18un8e.png|HD Version of Basilisk Cutter I3iys56dbt7g.png|Basilisk Cutter In Neon Basilisk_2.png|A fleet of Mark V Basilisk cutters Basilisk_4.png|A fleet of Basilisk cutters fighting a fleet of cruisers. Its pilot is absent. VEGA Conflict Basilisk Cutter Mk V.png|Basilisk Cutter Mk V (angle) VEGA Conflict Basilisk Cutter (1).png|Basilisk Cutter during Incursion Event BasiliskStrongbox.jpeg|Basilisk Cutter Strongbox Category:Vega Conflict Category:Demon Corps Category:Hulls Category:Cutters